1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a drive circuit, an integrated circuit device, and a method for controlling a charge pump circuit.
2. Related Art
A Dickson charge pump circuit is a kind of a charge pump circuit that boosts or drops DC voltage.
JP-A-2006-340436 discloses a charge pump drive circuit that reduces generation of high-frequency noise by outputting a clock pulse while blunting the waveform thereof using a constant current source.
In the charge pump drive circuit in J-PA-2006-340436, through-current that flows through an output circuit constituted by a complementary inverter circuit is not considered. Generation of through-current is not favorable since it causes an increase in current consumption or becomes a noise source.
As a method for solving this problem, JP-A-2009-21841 discloses a charge pump drive circuit in which a potential difference is provided between gate voltage of a P-channel MOSFET (metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor) and gate voltage of an N-channel MOSFET in an output circuit constituted by a complementary inverter circuit, thereby suppressing through-current that flows through the P-channel MOSFET and the N-channel MOSFET and reducing generation of high-frequency noise.